


Forever

by amairylle



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone cries including the author, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle
Summary: Day 6 | Old/NewThey went downstairs and out behind the hotel, stopping just outside the garden where all their guests were waiting. Koushi and his half of the wedding party were already there, under a blooming cherry tree, discussing something with the photographer."Hey, Suga!" Chikara called."We brought your fiancé!" Yui added, waving.Koushi turned around. Daichi's heart skipped a beat, and his mouth fell open. He was so, so beautiful. Daichi filed the image away to remember forever, taking particular note of the way Koushi's deep blue suit set off his hair, the blush high on his cheeks, and the stars in his eyes.Koushi put a hand to his mouth. "Daichi…" he whispered, "you look…"Daichi closed the space between them. "So do you."





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece and sequel to my Daisuga Week Day 4 piece, ["Best Laid Plans,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11494794) because, let's be honest, there's no way that [Riin](http://priintaniere.tumblr.com/) and I weren't going to do their wedding after we put in all that effort to get them engaged. 
> 
> As with "Best Laid Plans," I wrote the fic, and Riin made art so beautiful it makes me cry. I want it on my wall. [Be sure to check it out!](http://priintaniere-archive.tumblr.com/post/163148758867/please-do-not-repostedituse-without-my)
> 
> Thank you again, Riin! I had so much fun with you working on this. Please forgive me for torturing you a little :P

There was less than an hour left until the ceremony when Asahi knocked on the door of Daichi's hotel room.

Tetsurou let him in. “Are we doing okay for time?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, everything’s still on schedule,” Asahi replied, shutting the door behind him. “And has been, all morning, no thanks to you. I thought the best man was supposed to be more helpful?”

Daichi chuckled. “My best man could have been more helpful, except you turned me down and decided to officiate instead.”

Tetsurou fell out of his chair. “Was that an insult? I feel insulted.”

Asahi spared Tetsurou a passing glance. “You should.”

“ _Asahi!_ I thought we were friends!” Tetsurou clutched his heart in mock offense and shock.

Asahi rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I’m down here because we have gifts for you, Daichi.” He gave Tetsurou a pointed look.

“You do? Daichi asked.

“We do?” Tetsurou echoed. “I thought we were waiting for Ennoshita and Michimiya.”

“We are,” Asahi said. He sat down on the chair that Tetsurou had vacated. “They’re both on their way. Yui went out to meet her parents, and Chikara went to check on Suga. Who was fine, by the way, when I left,” Asahi added the last bit as Daichi opened his mouth.

Daichi gave Asahi a gentle glare. “Thanks,” he said.

Laughing, Tetsurou went over to his bag and fished out a small box. “Don’t thank us until you see what we got you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daichi crossed his arms, suspicious.

Chikara pushed the door open, Yui following right behind him. “It means he got you something terrible.”

Once again, Tetsurou’s hand flew to his chest as he gasped in mock offense. “I did no such thing!”

Asahi and Chikara exchanged a look. Yui giggled.

“Somehow,” Daichi said, “I don’t believe you.”

“I’m your best man. Would I really do something horrible to you on your wedding day?”

“If it didn’t interfere with the ceremony, absolutely.”

“Point taken. But this isn’t horrible, and you’ll thank me later.”

“Just give it to him,” Chikara cut in. “You’re going to make him nervous.”

Tetsurou obeyed, handing Daichi the small, gold-wrapped box. Daichi took it with the same care that he would use to handle an unexploded bomb.

“Just open it,” Tetsurou urged.

Daichi carefully peeled back the gold paper, trying to delay the prank as long as he could. He took the lid off the box and immediately blushed all the way down to his navel. “Is this… a garter?”

Had Tetsurou not been sitting on the floor already, he would have fallen out of his chair all over again from the force of his laughter. Yui joined in, hiding her laughter in her hand. Chikara turned to Asahi and sighed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have let him go first.”

Daichi waited until Tetsurou’s laughter quieted into small hiccups. “Okay,” he said. “So this is a garter. Tetsurou, explain.”

Tetsurou did his best. “It’s um—” He hiccuped. “—Sorry it’s just really funny—” More laughter. “But you know that one wedding tradition that um—”

Chikara stepped in; a small mercy. “It’s for the wedding tradition you and Suga had been talking about: something old, something new, something, borrowed, something blue. We—that’s Asahi and everyone—decided to get together and get you both gifts that match.”

“I got ‘something new,’” Asahi said, “And everyone else pitched in for the rest, but…”

“But Tetsurou—” Chikara frowned, gesturing at Tetsurou, who was still rolling around on the floor. “—decided that he was going to do ‘something borrowed’ all by himself. That was probably a mistake.”

It took Daichi a moment to put things together. He looked from Tetsurou, to the garter, back to Tetsurou over and over, as his face got even redder. “You got me,” he sputtered, finally, “a _used_ garter?!?” He sat there as Tetsurou wheezed, laughing so hard that he was no longer making a sound. “Tetsurou, what possessed you to think that I’d want a garter _that Yaku took off of you with his teeth?”_

“Okay.” Tetsurou sat up, struggling to keep his voice even. “Okay. First of all, it’s technically new, because your thighs are excessive, and ours wouldn’t have fit. But the idea is still there. You’re borrowing it, and I want it back.”

“Why.” Daichi’s voice came out in a squeak.

“For the tradition. For luck. Because it probably won’t work otherwise.” Tetsurou waved him off. “Second of all, Mori never took the garter off of me in the first place. First he elbowed me in the ribs and yelled at me for even suggesting it. And then, a few hours later…” Tetsurou trailed off, letting his face settle into a leer. _“I_ took it off _Mori_ with _my_ teeth.”

Yui choked on her laughter. The room fell silent. Daichi stared at Tetsurou.

“Come on,” Tetsurou said. “I promise you it’ll be worth it.”

“Okay!” Chikara cut in. “Well that was a nice long series of mental images I never needed to have. Yui-san, you go next.”

“Why not go next yourself if you want to change the subject so badly?” Yui asked, still laughing.

“Because we drew straws!” Chikara pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yui-san, please?”

Daichi carefully set the garter aside; deciding whether or not he was really going to wear it was a problem for later.

Yui huffed. "Fine. I want it known, for the record, that traditionally the garter is the blue thing." She gave Tetsurou a pointed look.

"Really?" he replied, feigning innocence. "I had no idea."

"Yes you did! I only told you four times!" She stomped her foot and frowned. "Anyway." She pulled a small blue bag out of her purse. "Because Tetsurou had to be horrible, I got you something blue, Daichi."

Daichi took the bag and opened it. Inside was a pair of nice navy blue dress socks, with the kanji for "Sugawara Daichi" embroidered on the cuff. "Thanks, Yui," he said, reaching down to unlace his shoes. "Does Suga have ones like these?"

"Yes!" she chirped, clapping her hands together. "You wouldn't say what you're doing about your names, so we decided to get you ones with each other's and mix them up."

"Plus, Everyone here knows what you wrote on your notebooks in high school when you were daydreaming," Asahi added, leaning back and his chair and crossings his legs, a smug smile on his face.

Daichi met Asahi's eyes with his best captain's glare. "They do now," he complained.

Everyone snickered.

"Please, Daichi," Yui said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You two are many things, but subtle has never been one of them."

Daichi flushed and went back to changing his socks, avoiding his friends' teasing eyes. They were soft and fit well, and instantly became his favorite pair of dress socks. "By the way, Yui," Daichi said, sitting back up. "We weren't planning on changing our names, but now that you've reminded me about my old daydreams, maybe we should swap names after all." He smirked. It would be a good joke. Plus, if Koushi actually agreed to it, Daichi wasn't opposed at all. The thought of having Koushi's last name for the rest of his life made his heart flutter and his cheeks warm. There was a reason he'd wanted it, even at sixteen.

Yui grinned. "If you're going to, then I want to be there when you suggest it to Suga."

"Me too," Tetsurou agreed. "I wanna see his face."

Daichi grinned wider. "All right, I will. At the reception."

"Okay, before this dissolves into plans to torture Suga-san," Chikara interrupted, "It's my turn." He crossed the room and pulled a much larger present out from behind a chair. “Here you go, Daichi. ‘Something old.’”

Daichi unwrapped the package carefully. “A photo album?” He tilted his head and frowned as he examined it. "I don't understand."

Everyone else laughed.

“It was Noya’s idea, actually,” Asahi said. “He thought that the best option for ‘something old’ was your relationship. You know, because you’ve been together since high school.”

“But I still wanted to be able to give you something,” Chikara added, “so we all got together and collected pictures from the whole team, from your parents, and from your college friends, and put them all together in a photo album.”

Daichi flipped through the pages, his expression growing soft. There they were at sixteen, still in their uniforms after a tournament, smiling softly at each other as if no one could see them. There were a lot of pictures like that, actually, and Daichi didn’t remember posing for most of them. He pointed this out.

“Ah, yeah,” Chikara said, looking away in embarrassment. “The other underclassmen and I made a game of getting photos of you two when you weren’t looking. There was a points system and everything. We got really into it.”

Daichi turned the page to see a slightly blurry picture of the two of them kissing behind the school. He blushed again. “Really?”

“You two never noticed,” Asahi replied, laughing into his fist.

“Who won?” Daichi turned the pages, flushing with both embarrassment and fondness. Years ago, he would have yelled at his team if he’d found out, but looking at picture after picture of him and Suga in high school, he was just grateful. He’d never been good at remembering to take photos.

“I won during your second year,” Chikara admitted, “although I won’t tell you what with. And Yamaguchi won your third year—” He flipped to a later page. “With that picture.”

It was of graduation. Of course it was of graduation. They had been accepted into separate universities, and even though their schools were in the same city, the prospect of the end of high school, the end of being in the same class, had still hit them both hard. Daichi had been inconsolable after the graduation ceremony, and Suga had snuck him out after the ceremony to give him time to recover before they went and talked to everyone. They were lucky: no one else had been looking for a private moment at the time, so they had the whole grove of trees to themselves.

The picture was of the two of them, under the cherry trees behind the school. Suga had his hand on Daichi’s cheek, and was wiping away the last of Daichi’s tears with his thumb. He was was facing away from the camera, but Daichi could still see Suga’s smile: bright, as sunny as the spring day, and a little watery. The cherry blossoms brought out the blush on both their cheeks.

“I can see why,” Daichi said, his voice thick and wobbly. “It’s a beautiful photo.” He closed the book, suddenly feeling as teary as he did back then. “Thank you, Chikara.”

Chikara shook his head. “It wasn’t just me. More than twenty people had a hand in this. We ended up with enough photos for two albums.” He gestured at the book in Daichi’s hands. “That’s volume one, and Suga has volume two.”

Daichi smirked at him. “Did you choose to divvy them up that way on purpose?”

Chikara grinned back. “Of course, captain!” He took a step back and leaned against the wall, glancing at Asahi expectantly.

“So that leaves me, then?” Asahi reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the smallest box yet. He handed it to Daichi, a warm smile on his face.

Daichi opened it and smiled. "Cufflinks?"

Asahi nodded, grinning now. "Matching volleyball cufflinks for the both of you. Well, sort of."

Daichi took a closer look. His and Suga's jersey numbers sparkled in the center of the tiny silver volleyballs, but the "2" was partially obscured by a thumbprint. "Kind of?" Daichi asked, swapping them with the cufflinks he'd been planning on wearing.

"The plan was for each of you to wear your own number," Asahi said, rubbing the back of his neck, "but Suga insisted that you match."

The same soft smile spread across Daichi's face. "He did, did he?" He held up his arm to admire how they looked against his shirt. "I think I like it better this way too," he said. Then, Daichi stood up and pulled Asahi out of his chair and into a hug. "Thank you," he said. He waved the rest of his friends into a group hug. "Thank you all.”

"Of course, Daichi." Yui handed him a handkerchief. "There's nowhere else we'd rather be."

The door opened again, and Yaku stuck his head into the room. "It's almost time. Are you all ready?" He saw Daichi wiping his eyes and frowned. "Sawamura, don't you dare start crying too."

"Too?" Daichi tensed, crumpling Yui's handkerchief in his fist. "Is Koushi okay?"

Yaku rolled his eyes. "He's fine, Daichi. They were happy tears, it just took forever to get him to stop." Yaku glanced around the room, making sure everyone was dressed and hadn't mussed anything. His eyes stopped on the box with the garter, and he frowned. "Tetsu," he growled, "What is that?"

"What's it look like, Mori?" Kuroo asked, smirking.

The force of Yaku's glare gave him an extra few centimeters of height. "I thought you weren't going to give him the stupid garter," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"And I thought I had other ideas, but here we are." Tetsurou threw an arm around Daichi. "It's fine, Mori, Daichi loves it."

Daichi gingerly ducked out from under Tetsurou's arm. "Uh, no," he said. "I'm not getting in the middle of whatever this is. Not today."

Tetsurou shrugged. Yaku seethed.

"I thought it was hilarious," Tetsurou said.

"And I thought you had more sense than this, but here we are." Yaku pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm really sorry, Daichi. He promised he wouldn't try to embarrass you until the cake was brought out."

Daichi's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?" He gave Tetsurou a nervous look. "Please tell me there's not more where that came from." He pointed at the garter.

"If he values his life, there won't be." Yaku assured him. "I'll kick his ass if he ruins anything."

"I'm not going to ruin anything!" Tetsurou squawked. "Mori, I'm not going to ruin anything, I promise."

Yaku scoffed. "Don't promise me, promise Daichi."

Tetsurou turned to Daichi, his face sober, and solemnly put his hand over his heart. "I, Yaku Tetsurou, do solemnly swear on my life not to ruin anything for you."

Daichi nodded. "You know that I wouldn't have asked you to be my best man if I really thought you'd—"

"Until after cake," Tetsurou added quickly, under his breath.

Yaku swatted Tetsurou's arm. "He won't ruin anything," he promised, "because I won't let him."

"If we're being realistic," Asahi cut in, "he and Bokuto are going to get up to something stupid at some point. If they can wait until after cake, we'll all be lucky."

Yaku wilted. "I know, but I try."

Daichi clapped Yaku on the shoulder. "And I appreciate it, but half the guest here are fans of mischief. Something will happen at some point, and I've accepted this."

"There's a betting pool on who starts it and when," Chikara added. "Do you want in? I'm accepting bets until my official groomsmen duties start."

Yaku looked from Daichi to Chikara to a smirking Tetsurou and back again. "¥20,000 on my idiot husband starting something right after cake."

"Mori are you sure? That’s a lot of money." Tetsurou wrung his hands.

"It is a lot of money." Yaku grabbed Tetsurou by the suit lapels and pulled down for a kiss: deep, hot, and full of teeth. When he pulled back, he held Tetsurou's chin in place, and forced him to make eye contact. "So I had better not lose." He turned around and put his hands on his hips to address the room at large. "You all have about fifteen minutes—well, ten now, and then you can come downstairs. Except Asahi. Asahi, you need to be downstairs five minutes ago."

Asahi jumped. "Sorry, Yaku."

"Don't worry about it. We'll drag our feet a bit and it'll be fine."

Asahi nodded. "I'll see you all in fifteen minutes then." He waved at Daichi and left, closing the door behind him.

"So," Yaku said. "Ten minutes then?" He looked over at Chikara and Yui. "You two, I trust you to get him down there without something happening."

"Sure," Chikara replied.

Yui nodded in agreement. "We'll be on schedule."

"Good. I'll see you then." Yaku breezed out of the room as quickly as he'd come in, with a last wink at a still-dazed Tetsurou and a last wave at Daichi.

Tetsturou sat down on the edge of the bed and straightened his suit. "Now's your last chance to put the garter on, if you're going to."

Daichi flushed, Chikara groaned, and Yui snorted.

"Please don't mention it again," Daichi said, grabbing the box and ducking into the bathroom. He could hear Tetsurou's cackling through the door.

When he came back out, Tetsurou was still grinning, catlike and devious.

"Stop that," Daichi said. "I don't want to hear a word from you."

Kuroo sat up straight and wiped the smile off his face, his eyes wide with sincerity. "I wasn't going to—”

"I don't believe that for a minute," Daichi scolded. "Chikara, is it time to go?"

"Yes, thankfully." Chikara waved them towards the door, as if herding cattle.

They went downstairs and out behind the hotel, stopping just outside the garden where all their guests were waiting. Koushi and his half of the wedding party were already there, under a blooming cherry tree, discussing something with the photographer.

"Hey, Suga!" Chikara called.

"We brought your fiancé!" Yui added, waving.

Koushi turned around. Daichi's heart skipped a beat, and his mouth fell open. He was so, so beautiful. Daichi filed the image away to remember forever, taking particular note of the way Koushi's deep blue suit set off his hair, the blush high on his cheeks, and the stars in his eyes.

Koushi put a hand to his mouth. "Daichi…" he whispered, "you look…"

Daichi closed the space between them. "So do you."

Koushi sniffed. "I want to just kiss you forever. Right now."

"Me too, but…"

"But you can't," Tanaka interrupted, smirking. "You're getting married, Suga-san. You have to wait until after."

Koushi pouted. "Since when are you the reasonable one?"

"Since Yaku-san threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't behave."

Daichi snorted. "Did he really?"

"Yeah." Koushi grinned, teasing. "It was hilarious. Looks like it worked, too."

"He did threaten you as well," Kiyoko pointed out. "The two of you together are terrifying."

Koushi rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to do something stupid at my own wedding."

Kiyoko snickered. "I think we'll be lucky if we can unglue you and Daichi at all."

They all laughed. Daichi put an arm around Koushi and pulled him close.

"See?" Kiyoko said, and everyone laughed again, harder.

Through the hedge, they watched Asahi step up in front of the crowd. "Can I have your attention for a moment?" he called, and their guests fell silent.

"That's our cue," Chikara said, waving them into a line, two by two. "Places."

Thankfully, this was something that did not require Daichi to let go of Koushi, only adjust his grip.

Asahi finished his announcements and the music started, a soft piano piece. Tanaka and Yui stepped out into the aisle.

Koushi let his head fall onto Daichi's shoulder for a moment. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Yaku and Chikara went next.

Daichi hummed and nuzzled the top of Koushi's head, taking in the scent of his shampoo and the softness of his hair. "Yes. Are you?"

Kuroo offered his arm to Kiyoko with exaggerated gallantry, and she took it with exaggerated grace, and then they too turned the corner and left.

Koushi straightened and looked Daichi in the eyes. "I feel like I've been ready for this my whole life."

Daichi's breath caught. The music changed. "Koushi, I…"

Koushi smiled. "It's time, love."

It was a good thing that Koushi still his wits about him and kept a strong grip on Daichi's arm, or else Daichi would have tripped over his own feet with the force of the emotions welling in his chest. He couldn't stop looking over at Koushi, stealing glances the whole way down the aisle. Koushi caught him at it about halfway down and raised an eyebrow at him, teasing.

It was a relief when they got to the end of the aisle and took their places in front of Asahi, because he could just stare unabashedly at the man he was about to marry. He let his eyes linger on Koushi's cheekbones, his lips, his beautiful eyes, his bright, sunny smile, as Asahi started the ceremony. Koushi, cheeks pink and eyes wide, stared right back, meeting Daichi halfway, as he always had.

They had spent a good few weeks picking the readings for the ceremony, making sure that they were perfect and meaningful, and Daichi didn't hear a single word of them. His whole world had narrowed down to Koushi, just Koushi. Handsome, funny, sweet, wonderful Koushi, who in a few minutes would be his husband, forever. It made Daichi's head spin, and he couldn't stop smiling. How did he get this lucky?

"Daichi." Koushi's voice was soft, and his smile was gentle.

"Hmm?" Daichi blinked and shook his head a little.

A cherry petal fell and landed on Koushi's shoulder, and Daichi reached up to brush it off. Koushi giggled. "Daichi, your vows. You said you wanted to go first?"

Daichi's cheeks warmed and he looked away, pulling his hand back. "You're distracting," he whispered.

Behind them, Asahi snorted.

"It's okay, I can start if you want." Koushi gave his other hand a reassuring squeeze.

Daichi nodded. His mind is blank except for Koushi, and he needed a moment to remember what he was going to say.

He did not get that moment. Koushi did not cease to be the most captivating thing in Daichi's world.

"Sawamura Daichi," Koushi said, raising his voice so that their friends and family can hear. "Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I don't. I never had to." He paused and looked down for a second, a shy smile on his face. "I've had eleven glorious years to find reasons to fall for you, and you've given me so, so many."

Daichi squeezed Koushi's hands when he felt them start to shake.

"I love your smile," Koushi continued. "I love your easy confidence and I love that you let me watch you build it. I love that you let me _help you_ build it. He looked upward for a moment in the way that he did when he was trying not to cry. "I love that we've always been a team," Koushi said, his voice thick and wobbly. "Even when we're not at the same university or in the same prefecture or even the same country we're still a team and I can still call you and bounce ideas off you and rely on you."

Daichi's breath caught. His vision blurred a little, and it took everything he had to keep his own tears back. If Koushi cried, he'd definitely lose it too.

But Koushi took a deep breath, and foced his voice to steady. "I can't think of anyone else I'd want to share my life with," he said. "I want to be a team with you and go on all sort of exciting adventures with you. Or boring ones, if that's what you'd prefer. I'll love you for the rest of my life, if you'll let me."

"I'll do more than let you," Daichi said, his mouth opening before he could stop himself. "I'll love you right back, forever."

Suga blushed and smiled, he nodded at Daichi to continue.

Daichi found that he couldn't remember what he'd written, and that it didn't matter at all. "Sugawara Koushi," he said. "To answer your question, I don't know if I believe in love at first sight. I can't tell, because every time I look you, it feels just as magical as the first time." He made a show of closing his eyes and opening them again. "Yeah," he said, "still just as magical."

Koushi laughed and swatted his arm.

"I love you, Koushi. I love how silly and wild and unpredictable you can be. Sometimes I have no idea what you'll do and I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to see all the surprises you have in store, even if a lot of those surprises are small kitchen fires." He paused to laugh at the I'll-get-you-for-that-later look on Koushi's face, but the next thing he wanted to say wiped the smile off his face and choked him with emotion. "I feel like a better person when I'm with you. You make me want to try harder and be better and I can because you're here. You've always supported me and I want to do that for you too. I want to be there when you need me, always, forever." Daichi let a small sob escape him. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that you mean so much to me and I've wanted this since high school. And we needed every single one of these eleven years. We needed every day, or we wouldn't be where we are now but--" finally, tears started rolling down Daichi's cheeks. "I've wanted to marry you since high school, and now here you are, with me, and it's a lot. It's wonderful, it's everything I could have asked for, but it's a lot."

Dimly, Daichi saw Asahi reach into his pocket and pull out a handkerchief, but Koushi got there first. He cupped Daichi's cheek in his hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "You don't have to apologize," he said, smiling. "I know it's a lot. It's a lot for me too."

Daichi reached up to cover Koushi's hand with his own. "You're everything I've ever wanted," he said. "And I get to marry you and it's so much."

"I know." Koushi caught another one of Daichi's tears, his eyes wet now too. "I know, love. It's like that for me, too. It's every dream I've ever had standing in front of me, right now, and they're all coming true."

"It’s like…" Daichi paused, trying to find the words he wanted. They came to him in a rush, a year and a half old but still as perfect as the first time he'd said them. "I want to find out how long forever is, with you. And now I get to."

Koushi's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. He gripped Daichi's cheek tighter, and leaned forward, bringing his lips towards Daichi's.

"Uh." Asahi said, putting a hand on Koushi's shoulder. "You can't do that yet."

Koushi made a strangled noise. "What's left?" he asked, turning to Asahi.

"What?"

Koushi glared up at Asahi, tapping his foot. "What's left? I need you do finish this as fast as possible so I can kiss my fiancé senseless."

"Well, he'll be your husband by that point."

"Yes, that's the point!" Koushi whined. "I want to be able to kiss my husband senseless right now so please hurry up and finish marrying us."

Asahi took a step backward, laughing nervously. He nodded at Tetsurou and Kiyoko, who produced the rings and passed them to Koushi and Daichi.

"Koushi, do you take Daichi, to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead?" Asahi's voice wavered a little.

Koushi tapped his foot softly while he stared at Asahi.

"Do you promise to walk by his side to the ends of the earth?" Asahi paused and pursed his lips.

"Asahi," Koushi insisted.

"I'm deciding what I can skip! You're scary when you're impatient."

Koushi pouted.

Daichi took Koushi's hand and caressed his knuckles gently. "We asked him to do this for a reason. Let him do this."

Koushi turned his fearsome pout on Daichi.

"We've waited eleven years. What's another few minutes?"

"A lot, when I want to kiss you."

"So stop interrupting Asahi and you can kiss me sooner."

Koushi sighed and nodded. "Sorry, Asahi."

Asahi rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Just, let me finish, okay?"

"Okay." Koushi shut his mouth, though he didn't stop vibrating with impatience.

Asahi took a deep breath and started from the beginning. "Koushi do you take Daichi, to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead? Do you promise to walk by his side to the ends of the earth? To love, encourage, and support him in his every endeavor?"

Koushi nodded along with Asahi, the stars back in his eyes even if he was still rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Do you commit to opening yourself up completely to him and sharing with him your entire being? To share his laughter as well as tears?" Asahi paused for effect, making eye contact with Koushi. "Do you take him as your husband for now until the end of time?"

"I do." The words rolled off Koushi's tongue easily, and he hit Daichi with his brightest smile.

Tears threatened to fall from Daichi's eyes all over again.

Asahi turned to Daichi now. "Daichi do you take Koushi, to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead?"

Like Koushi, Daichi found himself nodding along at the first words.

"Do you promise to walk by his side to the ends of the earth? To love, encourage, and support him in his every endeavor? Do you commit to opening yourself up completely to him and sharing with him your entire being? To share his laughter as well as tears?"

Daichi found himself having to force back more tears. He had to keep his voice even, but it was going to be an effort.

"Do you take him as your husband for now until the end of time?"

"I do." Daichi's voice cracked anyway and he blushed, but Koushi didn't stop smiling so he didn't mind.

Koushi held out the ring, his hands still trembling. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love," he said, sliding it onto Daichi's finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love." Daichi took hold of Koushi's hand to steady it, and then gave him the ring.

Asahi grinned. "Daichi, Koushi, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me, by the metropolitan prefecture of Tokyo, I declare you married and partners for life." He clapped Koushi on the shoulder and smirked. "Now you can kiss him."

Koushi shot Asahi a quick glare. Then, he reached forward and cupped Daichi's face in his hands and kissed him, sweet and hard. This was what forever felt like: Koushi's lips on his and the smooth metal of Koushi's wedding ring against his cheek. Daichi wrapped an arm around Koushi and kissed him back, smiling through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm [amairylle](http://amairylle.tumblr.com) on tumblr and [amairylle](http://twitter.com/amairylle) on twitter.
> 
> Riin is [priintaniere](http://priintaniere.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [qiliin](http://twitter.com/qiliin) on twitter.


End file.
